


Permuto

by eydemons



Series: Ray, Please Shut Up [1]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eydemons/pseuds/eydemons
Summary: in which a genderswapped version of ray person is no different. Fem!Ray AU





	

"Listen, Brad, you like roller coasters? 'Cause one time, when I was ten, my mom took me to Disney World, and we went on this one roller coaster, thee -- uh -- the space--" she's speaking so fast she stumbles over her own Ripped Fuel induced words there's enough hesitation in her voice for Rolling Stone in the backseat to assume that she needs help telling the story. Not that she minds, that photo of his girlfriend was enough to persuade Lilley to stop hitting on her _every_ time she was in sight, or, even, hearing rang.

"Space Mountain?" Is the help Reporter gives her and Ray snaps her fingers and points back at him, her index finger and thumb making a gun, she makes a noise in the back of her throat to go along with this, and it's what Brad assumes to be, a noise of approval, which sounds more like she's about to start humming as she taps her fingers on the steering wheel of the slower-than-normal Humvee.

Brad would almost call it a nervous tick.

Or a Ripped Fuel induced - must - be - moving - at - all - times side effect.

"Fuck, yeah, homes, Space mountain. Ten year old me? Couldn't even handle fuckin' space mountain." she inclines her head back towards Reporter in the backseat, almost like she knows he's the only one genuinely listening to her. She's got a stupid smile on her face and Brad doesn't even need to turn around to confirm it. "Threw up as soon as the thing stopped," she pauses to cough a laugh, "all over this lady in front of me. She-"

"Is there a point to this story, Person?" Brad cuts her off, looking back at her, eyebrows raised, in a 'I haven't slept properly in two weeks' exasperated sort of way. He doesn't wait for her reply before he turns back to the window.

"Yeah," she nods, taking her hands off the steering wheel to pull herself further back in the seat she'd slowly started to slouch down in. She slouches, Ray had told him, because the Humvee was made for 6'4" Sasquatches like him to sit in, not her. Ray was 5'3" and Brad thought she'd make a pretty good armrest. Not that he'd ever try, she'd probably bite his arm off. How she got into the Marines, he doesn't know. She was short, bone-y, and yet she took up more space than most of them did. She had to slouch slightly to reach the pedals, as the seat didn't pull forward. "The point to my story is, Bradley," she says his name in three syllables instead of two, (Bah-rad-lay), "is that, when this is all over, I'm gonna take you to Disney World and we're gonna bang in the Haunted Mansion."

Trombley sputters in the backseat, laughing uncomfortably, and Reporter chuckles when Walt audibly groans from above them. Reporter readjusts himself until he's sat flat against the seat, hands between his knees, face scrunched up as he tries his hardest not to laugh along.

"So? Whaddya say Colbert?" she waggles her eyebrows at the back of his head. "Heard Disney World's nice this time of year."

"Florida's nice all times of the year." Brad says flatly, or tries to, anyway. 

Reporter writes this all down later.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Changed Matterhorn to Haunted Mansion after realizing Disney World doesn't have one.


End file.
